spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Netflix Smash Bros.: SpongeBob's Adventure
''Netflix Smash Bros.: SpongeBob's Adventure ''(referred to as ''SpongeBob's Adventure ''for short) is a 2012 action adventure video game published by Ubisoft Entertainment and developed by Nickelodeon Games and Danger High Voltage Software for the Nintendo Wii, Xbox 360, PlayStation 3, Nintendo 3DS and PC. It is the second installment of the Netflix Smash Bros. series as well as the first video game in the series to be a platforming title. The game was released in Megachapter One (2012-2013) on June 10, 2012. The game is rated Everyone for comic mischief and mild fantasy violence. Upon its release, Netflix Smash Bros.: SpongeBob's Adventure ''was very well-received by critics, eventually leading to widespread acclaim. The game was praised for its graphics, gameplay, plot elements and the voice performance of Lord Boiyoing by Steve Martin. The critical and commercial success of the game eventually led to a direct-to-video film based on the game, a Little Golden Book based on the game, merchandise and a 2015 high-definition remake released for the Xbox One, PlayStation 4, Nintendo Wii U and Nintendo 3DS, which was also given positive reviews from critics. Plot Synopsis In the Complex Colonies (containing the animated universes of ''SpongeBob SquarePants, Mickey Mouse & Friends, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, The Simpsons, Scooby-Doo, Ed, Edd n Eddy, Star Wars ''and ''Adventure Time), the evil rabbit mastermind Lord Boiyoing (voiced by Steve Martin) snuck into the Core and removed eight magical objects known as the Eight Neon Trinkets from an enchanted tree called the Tree of Peace, thus reviving an ancient mechanical entity capable of helping anyone with any dark deeds, the Boingsday Device (voiced by Rob Paulsen). With the Neon Trinkets being kept captive by villains and challengers, the Tree of Peace will decay and lose its power, which could result in the end of Complex Colonies as we know it. It's up to SpongeBob SquarePants to embark on a radical adventure full of heart, laughs and nautical nonsense as he explores the slowly separating Colonies in search of all eight Trinkets and to save his world and the other worlds from Boiyoing's evil plan. Characters Playable Protagonist(s) * SpongeBob SquarePants * Patrick Star (only in "Patrick's Adventure" mode in the first game and throughout the Golden Edition) * Plankton (only in the Golden Edition) Non-Playable Characters * Squidward Tentacles * Mr. Krabs * Ed * Edd * Eddy * Homer Simpson * Marge Simpson * Lisa Simpson * Apu * Groundskeeper Willie * Finn * Jake * Princess Bubblegum * Lumpy Space Princess * Twilight Sparkle * Pinkie Pie * Fluttershy * Applejack * Rarity * Spike * Princess Celestia * Scooby-Doo * Shaggy Rogers * Velma Dinkley * Daphne Blake * Fred Jones * Anakin Skywalker * Obi-Wan Kenobi * Yoda * Padme Amidala * Mickey Mouse * Minnie Mouse * Donald Duck * Goofy * Pluto Levels *Bikini Bottom *The Cul-De-Sac *Springfield *The Land of Ooo *Equestria *Scooby Snacks Factory *Tatooine *Steamboat Willie *Lord Boiyoing's Lair Bosses 20161120 194156.png|Plankton and his Patbot 3000 20161121_184256.png|Super Kevin 1479687850891|Bart Simpson as Bartman 1479687600232|The Ice King 1479687720766|Nightmare Moon artflow_201611211728.png|Scubs, the possessed Scooby Snacks mascot costume 1479687795573|General Grievous 1479687920587|Captain Pete artflow_201611211737.png|The dreaded Boingsday Device artflow_201611211741.png|Lord Boiyoing More coming soon! Category:Video Games Category:2012 Category:Crossovers Category:Lists Category:List of Characters Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Crossover Games Category:AleksHudock